knight_industries_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyberlimbs
Cyberlimb Options Quick Change Mounts: '''These allow the user to change cyberlimbs without using tools. The limb is bayonet mounted and can be removed by depressing a thumb catch and twisting to the left. '''Artificial Shoulders: '''These are swivel joints which can be mounted to a back-mounted frame. This allows up to two extra arms to be mounted at waist level. '''Coverings: '''White all cyberlimbs come in a stripped or uncovered state, they can be covered in a variety of ways. The cheapest method is a plastic covering, available in a variety of colors with airbrushing or transparent with embedded lights and holography. A plastic covering may also be chromed (a popular option) or covered with a metallic skin tinted in golds, blues, greens, reds, or silvers. The most expensive option is a real skin blend -- a flexible plastic that looks very much like skin with follicles, hairs, small scars and imperfections Hands & Feet '''Standard Hand: This resembles a normal hand; four fingers and a thumb. The hand is covered, super-chromed, or armored as part of the arm. Tool Hand: This hand's four fingers conceal small microtools: 1) screwdriver with changeable heads, 2) adjustable wrench, 3) battery-powered soldiering iron, 4) adjustable socket wrench. The lower edge of the palm is hardened to make a dandy hammer. Extension Hand: This hand can extend from a telescoping wrist mount up to 1 meter. Can support up to 200 lbs. Modular Hand: This unit contains: 1) Drug injector, 2) 1-meter garotte line extending out of fingertip, 3) 1-inch monomolecular blade for cutting, 4) Picklock. In addition, there is a 2"x2" Palm Storage Space. Tool Foot: The toes of this foot contain 1) screwdriver with changeable heads, 2) adjustable wrench, 3) battery-powered soldering iron, 4) adjustable socket wrench, 5) wire saw blade. Grip Foot: Toes of this foot can extend and curl around a 2" bar. The soles are covered in a tacky rubberized material for increased traction. Built-ins Cyber weapons: '''See Cyberweapons. '''Digital Recorder: This unit can record input from internal microphones, digital recording links, digital cameras, or all three. Audio/Video Tape Recorder: This unit uses microcassettes to store input from its internal microphone video cam or digital recording link. Storage Space: This is a 2x2x6 inch storage space with a locking cover. MiniCam: This is a small digital camera which pops up from a mount in the upper arm internal chip stores 20 images and can be easily changed. MiniVid: A pop-up video camera with mini cassettes that can store up to 4 hours of recorded images. Hidden Holster: Leg only. A hidden storage space for holding one autopistol and 1 clip of extra ammo. LCD Screen Readout: This 2"x4" TV screen can display color graphic images. It is normally covered with a transparent screen guard images can be taken from digital recorders, minivids and mirocams, and cyberoptics. A cable can be extended from an AUX port and plugged into any standard interface plug to transfer images from someone else's cyberoptics or recorders. Techscanner: This device can be hooked up to the diagnostic systems of most vehicles, appliances and personal electronics to determine possible problems and troubleshoot breakdowns.